User talk:YRPOtaku169
My answer I have sent this answer to my yugiohcardmaker account...... Wow! I'm glad that you liked my Fancy heroes as much as I do. Thanks for the offer though but, I refuse. Sorry if my answer might dissappoint you, but I have my hands full of these to my story and my other friend's story as well. It's best to let them stay in DQ. Again I'm so sorry. But I'm thankful because you offered me this. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) My YM? may i have yours first so that I can add u?Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) added you! I already added you in Yahoo Messenger!!! Templates?? Ahhhh..My Archetypes Template...huh?? G-Hero??? I have a G-HERO in my Yugioh DQ too! They are called Gothica Heroes, and they are equivalent to Destiny Heroes, but they dress in a Gothic Lolita style. Ok At the start it is hard, but here's an example: Sengoku Warlord *First, make a new article titled "Template:......" (the ..... represents the name of your Archetype). Then open a new tab if you want just in case to make it seperate, the 1st tab is for the reference and the other is the new article you making... *Then look at that sample Template I gave you (your reference), and edit the page, and rename all the names neccessary for your archetype. When done, Copy all that and paste it to your new article, preview it, if satisfied, save it and you got an archetype. --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! To be honest, I'd love the help, man! Now it's a team of two! Whoot! Anyways, I'd love to hear any input you come up with, and any ideas that spring to mind. Are you an RP'er too? I love that! I'm an avid RP guy, but my lair rests at www.rpnation.com Alright, looking forward to this project a whole lot more now...... I might even try writing a fanfic, or drawing a fan-manga, who knows? Would you be up for somehing like that? Lmao, alright! ______ Coro KouhaiCoro Kouhai 20:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope, no Skype or YIM........ MSN? lol, i have a couple ideas, mostly a bunch of summoning stuff and basic support. I haven't really gotten into the meat 'n bones yet. Coro Kouhai 22:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes? You needed to talk to me? Yes? You needed to talk to me?--Chaos josh - Talk 15:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Creator: A response. First off, I did not create either Neo-Spacian Creator or the Elemental Knights. Those are the creations of User talk:Mini neos and User:Lexadin, respectably. A look through their history makes it easier to tell who first created the card page. Secondly, for Neo-Spacian Creator I edited to remove the "Divine"-type (I did many similar edits at the time on cards such as Angel Dharma and Angel Karma at that time as well). I did not edit the actual text at all (at least not until you did), so do not come to me to complain. Also, for inter-wikia links (such as to the Yu-gi-oh wiki) we do use a method similar to what I corrected your links to. Finally, as for the Elemental Knights, I assume that you are talking about cards such as Fire Knight. Well, I'm not responsible for those either. User:Howiter1 was the one that created those cards, and I have just been editing them. It just happens that I have the latest edit on most of them. As similar to the problem above, a simple look through the history would have told you everything. Thanks for your work on this wiki, and have a nice day --Chaos josh - Talk 19:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) * Oh, no problem. Common mistakes and all. I'm always in the mood to talk, so if you have any ideas, please share them (though it may take some time for me to reply). --Chaos josh - Talk 21:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) X monsters? Cross monsters eh?? they are all fusions?? Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re Because they are "heroes". If not, "Doomkaiser Dragon" should be a dragon, not a zombie. Samurai Bruxo 16:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're right, but monsters with name "Psy" or "Psychic" does not necessarily have to be psychic. Also I created Psychic-type PsyHeroes. Go see. Samurai Bruxo 17:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) And the reason would be...? Why exactly would Ally of JusticexVairon Prototype be named like that? It makes little to no sense. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Night Witches Technically it's more like ogress/demon. I saw that they were beast-warriors so figured you were going for something like Hitotsu-me Giant type of monsters and with "Sisters" I thought you were trying something that had a coven feel to it so the "translated" was "witch" rather than "ogress/demon", which is initially means, since it had a nice ring to it. But I guess I misinterpreted, go ahead and delete the names, or I will undo the changes. I didn't mean to ruin your naming, I though it'd look nice. Sorry. A fellow GBeast fan Thank you for noticing Colossus -- I had fun writing that one! You made an interesting suggestion -- I can see how one might picture it as the Colosseum come to life, which would imply that one has to give up the previous form. But you can understand that building up 5 counters on that card is no piece of cake (especially against what I've seen of today's field control), so I was planning to make Colossus more of a *defender* of its source than a drainer of it. That said, I thought about your post, and I realized a giant trump beatstick out of thin air isn't fair at all, so I increased its cost a bit. Thanks -- see you around! Okamoto Takeo 02:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Why? What's wrong with them? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I really didn't think it was a candidate for deletion. I just wanted to clean up the coding a bit, I guess. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I used the card table template and wrote the: #atk #attribute #type #Level #def #text [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Respond [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the apologize and My Mechas aren't finished yet.What is your Archetypes [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) What's their Playing style? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Should this wiki have an Attack Names Page? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 20:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ahhhhhh hehehheh I dunno huh, but just ask the guy who really owns that Dragon....... I think jadenkaiba mentioned that the owner of this Dragon is in deviantart?? Hello once again It least I now know who I'm taking to. I have removed the offended image and changed the name of my card to draw more of a difference between my card and Corrupted Shooting Star Dragon. Once again, I didn't know Corrupted Shooting Star Dragon existed until after I made my card :\ Raiburuto 16:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Er. I got that message on my Talk Page. So err....what for? Rucario 12:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Done that~!! your requested japan ese cards are almost done...but i forgot..o dodnt log on so the name is "a wikia contributor".--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The ATK of Majestic Rose Dragon The ATK of Majestic Rose Dragon is 3760. Solace Dragon Awesome card mate Raptoktravel 00:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Vortex What you had in mind Shanoske 12:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Vortex ok thats sound cool Shanoske 13:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool Yeah I would Shanoske 13:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Vortex Synchro I made a Fusion Tuner and Vortex Synchro theFusion tuner is Dragix Monplix and the Vortex Synchro is Dragix Knight Imperial Flame King this our just test ones Shanoske 14:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean? Shanoske 16:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) type Is there any specfiic Vortex Synchros or Fusion Tuners they u want made or just make as many as possible Shanoske 04:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Not really I was thinking of ideas I didn't know if it was Heroes and Dragons you were focusing on mostly Legendary Gladiator Beasts. I'm not sure if you made those cards or not. But if you did, you got some mad drawing skills. They look great! They could be real cards.--Ecdt 17:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Data Burst Knight Data Burst Knight is treated as a Fusion Tuner I'm thinking of away using Data Burst Knight to make a new Synchro Shanoske 19:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Spellcasters Sure I don't mine Shanoske 16:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude Dude they are they evolved formed so techinally yes they are except for Freya i mess up that one but the other 3 are There wat you call special forms think about theres always a duel monsters that in a caterogy that doesn't seem like it should be that's what they are there the 3 exceptions to the cosmic synchro i kno you need a tuner in a evolved form or 2, but I decieded not to give them that Thanks Thank you for coloring my Imaginary monster! :D Yay! Thank you! XD And i see you created your own Imaginary monster! Nice idea, balancing the high Life Points you would have to pay with an effect that lets you regain them. Glad you like it XD That's sweet! If you want to actually make the card image itself, if you send me a picture, I would be more than happy to make the card for you. I have a custom template that I use. Awsome. Just tell send me a private message on my YCM account (Gailson) when your done with the effect and I'll get to work on it right away ^_^ /* Dude */ please stop i kno wat it is i call them that so please stop changing it yes they r upgraded just because it no synchro tuner does not mean its not Clear Mind Burning Soul 04:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Whoa slow yo roll i aint talking to you rude so don't think u can talk to me any kind of way just because you dont like what i put and whatever you got it and i do kno how to write i just choose to write it like that Ranks I dont kno im still testing around to see how i can add rank instead levels im been working on it all night still nothing yet Welcome Exceed Just doing my part to help out Tech Genus Hybrid? You've really expanded the Tech Genus Archetype, and I am impressed. Although, I'm surprised that you haven't made a Hybrid Monster for the Tech Genus series. Penny for your thoughts? Taylor Gorrell 02:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Taylor Gorrell Attri I noticed your edit to my Fortune Queen Attri, but I had to change it back. I gave it a x 300 multiplier so as not to make it overpowered. With the versatility of the Fortune Fairies and Fortune Ladies, a Level 12 Synchro Summon of that card is very possible, which, in your version, would result in 6000 ATK and DEF, even more than cards like Five-Headed Dragon and Dragon Master Knight. This card has no negative effects, so that would be completely overpowered. Re:Just Pointing Out OK, Otaku, I didn't know that your idea, despite my idea being different. I'll see then what can I do about these X monsters. Samurai BruxoDiscussão/Talk 02:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Imaginary Request Um, sure, I think I could do that. What exactly did you have in mind? Okay, I see them now. Do you mind if I ask about thier back story? Sorry, I'm just interested in understanding them a bit better so that I can do a better job of making them. O.O wow...that's a lot better then my original idea LMAO That sounds great, I'll make the card frames for you. Do you want me to also find some pics for them as well? That works. I should be able to get them done by the end of the weekend. I'll just upload them directly to the card page. Also, if you're interested I have some other pics that would also work well with the cards, but its whatever. So yeah, ill get right to work :) Sure thing: Izumi Kiryua Nevari I'll make sure to get premission if you want to use them Okay, just thought I'd let you know. :) It's cool, I'll take care of everything. New Tech Genus I'm going to help make some more Tech Genus monsters for you. I've already posted one(known as Tech Genus Shadow Leech), so add that to the template along with this not-yet-made Dark Synchro: Tech Genus Mutant Menace. Taylor Gorrell 23:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Vortex Monsters Nice idea for Vortex Synchros,man!Now I can have a new idea for cards for this.Thank you very much. Feuer Himmel 22:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Enemy Of My Enemy... What do you mean?Master Emerald 17:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Card Image Thing Oh sorry, did you draw it? If so, I'll change it :| Raiburuto 18:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, since that is the case, I'd rather not change my card's image, but tbh I can't see a problem really :\ Raiburuto 18:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) look i didn't steel it and im sorry ok just leave me alone LOVE COMBO IS DECK DESTRUCTION STRATEGY The title says it all you think your smart ha well you ain't your normal i couldn't get to yugiohcardmaker.net so i just used Paint.net so suck it up i did the best i could it not like you can do better. a wait you can't my mistake so suck it up a wiki is everbodies wiki not just yours. Love Warrior Dear YRPOtaku169 and KrakenKing, It has come to my attention that you two have been arguing over the card, "Love Warrior". I've taken it upon myself to edit the card's formatting, grammar and card image. As such, there should be no more arguments over its legitimacy. Raiburuto 13:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Enemy Of My Enemy... I think that he just doesn't want to talk to others.Master Emerald 14:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How to Find/Make Template YRPO, can you point me to a way to make an Archetype Template, or show me how to make one? I want to make some for upcoming Archetypes of mine. Taylor Gorrell 20:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help, but I have one question. You've seen the header for Hybrid Monsters, right? Do you know what the Color Combination (#??????) for that color is? I need it for my first template. Taylor Gorrell 20:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :D That wanted to say thanks for contributing so much to my Numbered Extracts :) They're awesome :D Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 10:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) T.G. Someone left a message on my talk page regarding me re-naming the Tech Genuses (to T.G.), the Machine Imperials (to Meklord) etc. Was it you? If so, I'm sorry, but I do intent to re-name as many of them as possible, and even if you think their TCG names sound half-baked :\ Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 19:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) T.G. Sorry :\ But one person's opinion can't change what's happened. "Tech Genus" has become "T.G." and "Machine Imperial" is now "Meklord", and there is nothing we can do about it. All I can do now is change the names on the site to avoid confusion with the actual "T.G." cards. Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 19:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) T.G. What do you mean edit any name changes I make? :\ Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 20:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Meklord renamings~ Ah no worries, for the cards that you made, I shall run any name changes by you first :) Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 22:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) TG Spells/Traps Hey YRPO. I've been trying to help you with the Spells and Traps for the Tech Genus series, but those acronyms you made are tough to figure out. Can you give me an idea of what they are supposed to mean? Taylor Gorrell 02:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Primary Foot Soldier Template What program did you use to make "Primary Foot Soldier?" I've seen the template before, but have never found it. *I should have clarified: I meant the card itself, do you know how your friend got the card to look that way (so real) with some template for making cards (and not the page on YCM)? thanks Bhigpx 22:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Nova Monsters I was kind of thinking you could create a new monster category known as the Nova Monsters? I already told someone about this, so you can learn about it, too. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Clear Mind Burning Soul 03:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That's a good question i'll see wat i can do It was cardtable2 once i went back to normal it let me click Nova and went right to the page Hey Card Table2 not working it keeps ssending the page to the yugioh wikia site i don't think we should use it since its not working I know I'm still tryin to firgure it out myself Actually, Nova Summoning can't be done with just "Nova Evolution"; it can be done with other cards which I will create later on. Also, could you please make the "red" for the Nova Monsters slightly brighter? Thanks! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) PERFECT! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Please stop. This is a Wikia, people can edit whatever pages they like, as long as they have good reason to. Stardustdragon123's reasoning was fine, your reasoning isn't. Do NOT send messages to that user or any other users on the Wikia in regards to renaming Machine Imperial monster to Meklord monsters (or Tech Genus to T.G.), asking "Who do you think you are?". It can be deemed somewhat threatening and it'll only create a pointless argument. I understand that you do not like the name changes that Machine Imperials and Tech Genuses have had, and I know it sucks but you need to get over it. Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 21:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :) Thank you :) Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 21:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The Answer to your question 1. Because he's quite possibly a dumbass. 2. Because he's likely underage. 3. Because he doesn't give a damn. 4. Because he's quite possibly a troll. 5. Because you (or possibly we) keep feeding him. Solution: chew him the **** out and stop showing obvious rage or blatant discontent towards his work. If his work is crap (which it is), tag it, and move on with your life. He's too smalltime for a bureaucrat or someone important to step in. That's my 2 cents on the situation. --Comet Knight 02:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Counting Numbers Yes I realize that wasn't becuase of the way the person format the things wrong because if they were fixed right they couldn't be deleted wasn't that the problem whoever it is doing this wanted to post cards, but doesn't know how to maybe if we help him and show the person the correct format the next time the card he choose to post up will be better next time you know just helping out Clear Mind Burning Soul 11:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Machine Imperials If you need help with the Machine Imperials, I'm your man. I may need some themes to work with for those of the Fleet cards and the ones with unique titles (Knight, Defender, etc.).